Dream It's Something That Make You Realise Something
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Mimpi yang menyadarkan Gin-san akan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini, padahal itu sangat dekat dengan pelupuk matanya.


**Disclaimer : Om Gorilla, alias Soraichi Hideaki –sensei *tabok* **

**Warning : Gaje, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Nyeleh mirip animenya, Tata bahasa kurang diperhatikan, Romance dan Friendship yang gagal serta arah alur yang buntu.  
**

**Summary : Mimpi yang menyadarkan Gin-san akan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini, padahal itu sangat dekat dengan pelupuk matanya. **

**Note : Nee, minna-san~ Watashi wa Akane Ukitake desu~ Ini fict pertama saya di Fandom ini *terharu* *plak* masih newbie ^^)b Ide saya dapatkan abis baca doujin Gin x Shinpachi. Jadi, ada ide yang bukan original dari saya sendiri. Tapi, cerita ini tetap focus sama tujuan asli saya. RnR please~**

* * *

_**Dream It's Something That Make You Realise Something**_

Gin-san masih merebahkan dirinya, masih dengan erat memeluknya. Seseorang yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap dalam sepi. Gin-san kemudian bangun dan membuat dirinya berada diatas seseorang dengan muka memerah yang menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Gin-san?" Pattsusan tetap memanggilnya seperti biasa. Tapi dengan suara takut entah kenapa.

Gin-san tak menjawab. Ia biarkan Pattsusan tetap dengan kebingungannya sendiri. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Gin-san sudah mencium lehernya dengan tak bisa berkutik, hakama-nya hampir terbuka semua. Semburat merah makin terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Gin-san memerhatikan itu dengan jelas.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi memanggilnya kembali, seruan kecil dari Shinpachi. Tapi seperti biasa, Gin-san tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Gin-san! Gin-san!" Suara Shinpachi bahkan terdengar lebih jelas seperti sedang berusaha menyadarkannya. Dan yang terakhir kalinya….

"Gin-san!" suara itu jelas masuk ke telinga Yorozuya-danna dan membangunkannya dari mimpi yang membuatnya bertanya sejak kapan ia tertidur. Namun, wajah Shinpachi yang sangat dekat denganya saat berusaha membangunkannya lebih membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"A….AA…AAPAAA…YANG….KAAAUUU LAKUKAN, MEGANE SIALAN!" entah mengapa setelah melihat Shinpachi di dunia nyata membuatnya sedikit merasa bergidik. Apalagi menyangkut mimpi yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita akan pergi ke kuil! Cepatlah bergegas Gin-san!" seperti biasa Shinpachi mulai bertingkah seperti Okaa-san disaat seperti ini.

"Are? Kuil? Mattaku, untuk apa kita pergi ke kuil!" Gin-san mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya dengan seribu alasan agar ia dapat bermalas – malasan di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Anata wa baka desuka?" ujar Shinpachi dengan wajah tak peduli yang ia tunjukkan. "Ada baiknya kau juga ikut berdoa demi kelancaran Yorozuya tahun depan!" Shinpachi mengambil syal berwarna kuning miliknya dan mengaitkannya di leher.

"Ah? Yorozuya tetap akan sepi berapa kali pun kau berdoa pada Kami-sama," ucap Gin-san sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya seolah baru saja bangun dari tidur siang. "Baiklah, aku akan berangkat, kau puas sekarang Pattsusan?"

"Ada baiklah kau segera bergegas karena hari makin siang dan kuyakin kuil akan ramai dengan orang – orang,"kata Shinpachi "aku akan menunggu diluar," lanjutnya sambil membuka shouji. Gin-san hanya menatap datar pada kacamata memakai manusia dan segera mengambil syalnya.

"Souka, yume desuka?" Gin-san berbisik halus sampai tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Seperti tebakan Shinpachi, kuil benar-benar ramai dengan orang –orang. Bahkan untuk mencapai kuil utama, Shinpachi dan Gin-san harus benar-benar berjuang keras. Tersesak diantara orang-orang.

"Inilah sebabnya aku tidak senang pergi ke kuil, Pattsusan!" keluh Gin-san.

"Jangan mengeluh Gin-san! Memang sudah pantas diawal tahun baru ini banyak orang yang pergi ke kuil. Apa kau sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk berdoa pada Budha?" Shinpachi memasang wajah kesal karena di saat tahun baru ini Gin-san sama sekali tidak punya semangat untuk menjalani hari-hari kedepannya.

"Aku selalu terhubung dengan Budha walau aku tidak pernah pergi ke kuil, Pattsusan," jawab Gin-san santai. Shinpachi malas menanggapi lebih jauh, setidaknya kerumunan orang – orang membuatnya sesak hingga malas untuk berbicara.

Hawa di sekitar makin panas. Orang- orang makin banyak berkumpul. Namun, jalan menuju kuil utama sama sekali tidak berkurang. Shinpachi merasa pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya makin menyusut dan membuatnya terhuyung – huyung. Gin-san segera sadar akan hal itu,

"Oi, Megane! Kau tidak apa –apa?" ujar Gin-san sambil memegang tubuh Shinpachi yang mulai lemas. Membuat Shinpachi bersandar pada dirinya.

"Eh? I...iya! Aku baik –baik saja!" ujar Shinpachi gelagapan. Apa lagi setelah mengetahui posisinya kini. Ia hendak bangun kembali, tapi Gin-san malah menahannya.

"Eto…kau diam saja seperti itu..kau pasti lelah. Aku akan menahanmu," Gin-san mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Walau ia sendiri curi –curi mata untuk melihat wajah Shinpachi pada saat itu.

Entah Shinpachi mengetahui apa maksudnya atau tidak. Shinpachi hanya bisa menatap Gin-san dengan aneh dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada Gin-san. Saat itu Gin-san benar – benar menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang menyangkut hubungan diantara ia dan Shinpachi.

*END*

* * *

Sumpah! Ini gaje tingkat dewa minna-san! Gaje! *nangis darah*

Entah mengapa Kagura jadi menghilang '_')v *dismak down Kagura*

Eto..akhir kata, gomenasai, kalau hasilnya berantantakan dan gak jelas. Ini hanya keisengan saya di sela waktu liburan yang mulai gak jelas dan saya hampir bosan karenanya.

Sebagai seorang newbie difandom sehebat ini. Saya harap RnR dari para senpai disini dan bagi yang secara tidak sengaja menemukan ffn ini tersempil dalam list.

Arigato gozaimasu~ *bow*


End file.
